We're In This Together
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: "How exactly are we 'in this together'," He made a show of his air quotes, "When I'm the one who is going to put on a ton a weight while you stay exactly the same, how is that fair?" He sniffled. Mpreg!kurt, chubby!blaine, future fic.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt peered down at the scales and bit down on his lower lip in frustration. He'd gained two pounds already. It was as if the doctor simply stating that he was pregnant had caused his weight to shoot up. He'd just weighed himself the day before and the dial had settled on the same number it had since his senior year of high school. The only difference between today and yesterday was the knowledge that he was in fact carrying a child; and now an extra two pounds. He sighed, stepped off the scales, and bit back the urge to scream his frustrations. He and Blaine had already discussed this the previous evening and his husband of two years had tried his best to convince him that they were in this together.

He rolled his eyes as he reentered their bedroom and spied the other man hunting through his dresser in nothing but his briefs; still as trim and toned as ever and he would remain so while Kurt piled on weight.

"This isn't fair," Kurt cursed his voice for the slight wobble that gave away just how hard he was trying not to cry as he took a seat on the edge of their bed.

Blaine dropped the pants he'd just pulled from the dresser, his attention immediately focused on his husband. "What," He made his way over to the bed and took Kurt's hands in his own, "What's not fair hon," He asked as he tugged the other man closer.

"This," Kurt poked, maybe a little too roughly at his husband's toned stomach, "How exactly are we 'in this together'," He made a show of his air quotes, "When I'm the one who is going to put on a ton a weight while you stay exactly the same, how is that fair?" He sniffled.

Blaine pursed his lips together as he thought over his husband's words, "It's not," He replied after a moment, "But what if I didn't," Blaine added his eye's lighting up in a way that Kurt knew meant he'd just come up with a plan.

"Huh?" Kurt questioned as he wiped at the few tears that had traitorously escaped.

"What if I didn't stay the same," Blaine was nearly bouncing with excitement as he spoke. "If we are in this together, then if you can't go on your morning run then I can't go on mine either. If you want an extra serving at dinner then I get one too, if you want fast food at two in the morning then I get it as well. You gain weight and I gain weight. We're in this together," He finished with a grin.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief though a small smile tugged at his lips, "That's insane," He sighed and allowed Blaine to pull him into a hug.

"It's really not though," Blaine murmured, "Not when you're having to deal with morning sickness, weight gain, heart burn, and every other slightly terrifying thing the doctor listed yesterday so we can have a child."

Kurt thought it over for a moment. It still sounded insane to his ears, but it would be nice to not be alone in some of the more uncomfortable aspects of pregnancy. To not have to deal with going up a clothing size alone or feeling embarrassed if he wanted seconds at meals when he knew that he would have never considered getting another plate previously and then he would also have someone to help him after the baby was born; someone to shed the extra pounds with rather than a husband still in annoyingly perfect shape while he struggled to get his body back.

"You'd really do this for me?" Kurt asked timidly, almost scared that his husband would rescind the offer.

Blaine pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, "Of course, especially since you are doing so much for us; for our family," He replied with a dreamy expression on his face that let Kurt know that his thoughts had drifted to their little child and what the future held for them.

They talked things out and quickly formed a plan. Blaine would keep track of his own weight and how much he had gained and needed to gain and they would get updates on Kurt's weight during each doctor's appointment.

"Now," Blaine pressed another kiss to his husband's cheek as he stood up and offered a hand to the other man, "What are we having for breakfast this morning?"

Kurt laughed as he accepted the hand offered and for the first time since the doctor confirmed the pregnancy he actually felt happy about the future and the idea of having a child with this amazing man he called his husband.

"Just toast for me," Kurt said as Blaine grabbed his robe and lead the way out of their bedroom, "Still a little queasy," He explained, "But you can have anything you want. No more of that half of a grapefruit and coffee only crap," He laughed.

This would honestly most likely end up being more difficult for his husband than it would be for Kurt. Everyone always assumed that Kurt would be the picky eater but it was actually Blaine that constantly counted calories while Kurt was happy to eat what he wanted and just put in a little more time at the gym.

Kurt went about making his toast and turned around to find his husband still staring into their refrigerator in confusion.

"Blaine?" Kurt raised an eyebrow in the other man's direction.

Blaine continued to stare forward, "Having pizza for breakfast is considered bad isn't it?" He asked after another moment.

"Yes," Kurt chuckled as he pulled his toast from the toaster oven, "Pizza is considered a very bad breakfast."

With a sigh and a nod of his head, Blaine pulled the pizza box from the refrigerator and made his way to the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twenty-five to thirty-five pounds_, Blaine's eyes scanned over that line a second time and then a third. That was the amount of weight Kurt would most likely gain and therefore it would be what was expected of him as well. He hadn't really thought it was that much granted he hadn't actually known anyone who had been pregnant during their pregnancies. He was essentially limited to Quinn and she had been known to exaggerate on stories from the time she was pregnant. He glanced down to the toned muscles of his abdomen that he had worked so hard for and sighed; this was for Kurt, he would do it for him. _Three to five pounds throughout the first trimester_, he read on as another sigh escaped his lips. That didn't sound too bad, but Kurt was eight weeks pregnant and had gained two pounds currently; which meant that he should actually be aiming for three to five pounds over the next four weeks.

He thought briefly about aiming for the lower end of the weight range but then guiltily remembered that his husband didn't really get a say in which part of the range he ended up in. Five pounds in four weeks was the goal then, he decided. After five days of missing his morning run as well as eating anything and everything he wanted, he was sure that there had been some change in his weight but he and Kurt had agreed to check his weight weekly so despite the temptation to check he would be a good husband and wait another two days. He felt different already, though he didn't look any different; he'd inspected himself at length that morning after he'd caught Kurt doing the same thing in their bathroom mirror.

"Watcha looking at," Kurt asked from the doorway; he had still been rather nauseous in the mornings but seemed to be rebounding fairly well as the days wore on.

Blaine looked up from his laptop and smiled, quickly backtracking to the main page of the website he'd been searching. "Just researching some of these 'What to expect when you're expecting' websites," He replied.

Kurt scrunched his nose up in distaste, "Those sites are scary," He entered the room and peered over Blaine's shoulder, "I've just planned to stick to the literature the doctor gave us and what I remember from Quinn," He sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he looked over the various topics this particular site covered. "But I guess one of us should probably have a little more in depth knowledge for later," He amended as he circled around the couch and joined his husband.

Blaine nodded in agreement as he clicked through each link and quickly scanned the information covered while Kurt's head came to rest on his shoulder.

"I've gained another half of a pound," Kurt whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Kuuuuurt," Blaine whined as he closed his laptop, "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't check your weight again until your next doctor's appointment."

"I know," Kurt mumbled miserably into his husbands shoulder, "But the scales were right there and I'm a glutton for punishment."

Blaine sighed and dropped a kiss on the top of the other man's head, "You are going to force me to hide the scales aren't you?"

"It would probably be for the best, I'm just depressing myself," He muttered.

"Fine, the scales are going away," Blaine stood from the couch and headed towards their bathroom, "You just relax and let me worry about what numbers come up on the scales." He reentered the living room, "You should be happy right now; we're having a baby and you get to design a nursery and buy an entire wardrobe for our adorable little baby."

Kurt smiled at that, "I do, don't I?"

"You sure do," Blaine pressed a kiss to his husband's lips.

Kurt's smile widened even more, "Blaine," He murmured, "We're having a baby," He giggled.

"We are," Blaine confirmed with a smile.

"It's like I keep forgetting," Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, his hand rested on his stomach, "With morning sickness and the weight, it almost slips my mind that all of this is happening for a reason. We're becoming a family."

The next two day's passed in a blur of food, food, and more food for Blaine; or at least it felt that way for him. When he woke up on the seventh day, Kurt was still asleep next to him, his morning sickness finally seemed to be giving him a break, and Blaine decided to get this over with before his husband awoke. He went through his normal morning routine and then he dug the scales out of their hiding place. With a sigh he stepped on and watched as the dial spun upwards; a pound and a half. That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and he was only a pound behind Kurt now. He looked over his reflection in the mirror; he didn't look any different and he really didn't feel any different. This wasn't bad at all. He stepped off the scales and stashed them away and proceeded with the rest of his morning routine.

Everything seemed a little easier after that first week; Kurt was happy to have his husband supporting him and Blaine was happy that he actually was able to. The day's passed quickly and as Kurt's morning sickness faded he found that his appetite not only returned but seemed to have doubled and Blaine was right there with him.

It was two a.m. on a Wednesday and Blaine should have been asleep; he was scheduled to be at work in less than five hours. Instead of being tucked away in bed, however, he paced the kitchen, occasionally pausing to peer into the refrigerator.

"I want tacos," Kurt spoke from the doorway and Blaine jumped at his husband's sudden appearance.

Blaine whirled around to face the other man and smiled at Kurt's bed rumpled appearance, "I," He started and then paused, "Yeah, that's actually what I want too," He made his way to the door and paused to give Kurt a kiss before he grabbed his keys and headed for the nearest Taco Bell.

He'd found himself eternally grateful as of late for fast food chains that stayed open past midnight as he and Kurt mutually had recently found that they could no longer go between dinner and breakfast without some kind of snack. When he returned home he found Kurt propped up on the couch, eyes closed as his hand rubbed lazy circles over his barely there bump.

"You're my hero," Kurt practically moaned when Blaine handed off a sack of tacos before he took a seat on the floor in front of the couch.

They divided the food between them and set about eating, when Blaine finished his last taco he peered up to find the other man dozing with the last bit of a taco hanging from his lips.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered as he nudged his husband's knee.

Kurt jerked awake, stuffing the bite of taco into his mouth as he sat up.

"I think it's time to head back to bed," Blaine chuckled as he pushed himself up from the floor and extended a hand to Kurt.

Blaine's alarm went off way too soon for his liking that morning. He decided that a late night taco run had been worth the lack of sleep, however, when Kurt rolled over and pressed a sleepy kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for the tacos," He snuffled sleepily, already drifting back to sleep as Blaine began his morning routine.

He stopped to inspect his reflection as he waited for the shower water to warm. He hadn't weighed yet that week, but he'd guess that he was right on track with his husband weight wise. When clothed no one would ever be able to tell that he'd gained weight; but stripped down he could tell that the teeny bit of fat that had always clung to his middle was just a little more substantial, his stomach muscles a little less defined, and his face just a tad bit softer. As he considered his appearance though he came to the conclusion that he didn't look bad as he he'd thought he would.

He'd never considered himself a particularly attractive man, though Kurt begged to differ, but he'd always thought that any extra weight on his frame would detract from the little bit of attractiveness he felt he did have. He wasn't so sure now. There wasn't a huge difference in his appearance and he greatly appreciated the extra hour of sleep he'd gained in the morning by cutting out his once mandatory exercise. Yes, if Kurt could live with him like this, and love him like this, he decided, then he most certainly could as well.


End file.
